


Vertigo

by Lilly0



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, M/M, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts almost innocent first, when Nino just wants to know who this Sakurai Sho is, who supposedly hurt his best friend's feelings. But soon he gets pulled into a spiral of emotions and lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vertigo

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by ivenclaire. <3

 

_“My dear son will soon be going to the same university as you, Jun-kun. Achieving his dreams. He is a very earnest student, doesn’t like parties, or alcohol. And-“_ Jun paused, looking a bit too teasing in Nino’s opinion. “Should I continue reading it out loud?” he asked sweetly.

  
Nino stared at the sheet of paper in Jun’s hands in disbelief, eyes tightening when he saw the obvious amusement in Jun’s eyes and - who was he kidding - in Jun’s whole expression. “What’s that?”  
  
Jun dropped down on Nino’s bed, laughing loudly. He was obviously enjoying this little moment and living it as long as possible. “A cry for help from your mother to my mother and to me, so that you won’t feel lonely here. I’m supposed to watch out for you.”  
  
“I have no words for it…” Nino said, his lips tight.   
  
“I didn’t know you were that helpless **.** ” Jun teased, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “You need someone to watch out for you so that you can achieve your _goal_. After all **,** you are so _humble and shy. And earnest._ Oh my god, like seriously, does your mother really believe that? Not even parents can be that blind. I mean no parties and alcohol… you!?”  
  
“Shut up, Jun.” Nino hissed and hit Jun with his pillow. “Be a good friend and don’t show it to anyone.” He sighed slightly, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. This was what his mother saw in him, and what she loved to tell others. Which was unfortunate, because Nino hated it whenever she did it. As if anyone believed it. All mothers are like that, but his was definitely an absolute master in praising her son.  
  
Nino grumbled in anger, eyes darkening for a moment. Achieving his dreams of going to university? What dream? He was only at college to be away from home and his huge family once in a while. Studying at least meant freedom.   
  
Well, at least he was learning easily. Jun always called him too smart for his own good. Though he didn’t exactly love school and learning, he knew very well that he could achieve lots of things if he only wanted to.   
  
  
~~~  


  
“Who’s that?” Nino was following Jun through the library, a bit relieved that someone was there to show him everything. Jun has been studying here a year already, and he knew how to do things.   
  
They had been talking to each other quietly, giggling a bit here and there. Friends since kindergarten, they always had a lot to talk about. When Nino was chuckling a bit more loudly than was really appropriate for a library, he could hear someone loudly turn the page of a book, most likely to signal them that they should shut up. Nino frowned slightly, looking at the direction the sound had come from.   
  
A young man. A bit older than he was. He was wearing black trousers and a blue-checked sweater. At home **,** Nino had always made fun of guys who wore such tidy and prudish clothes, but somehow this guy looked good in them.  
  
Jun turned around when he heard Nino’s question, freezing for a moment. Nino leaned back a bit, his eyes moving from Jun’s face to the mysterious guy’s, until the guy moved his gaze away.  


What the hell was that? It’s been long since he had seen such a look in Jun’s eyes. The last time was when he was 17 and all heart-broken.

  
“That was Sakurai Sho.” Jun answered when they left the library, sounding as if nothing had happened right before and as if it was completely normal for him to freeze when he meets a good-looking guy or someone he knew. This guy had to be Jun’s ex-boyfriend or some sort of an idiot that hurt him.

  
“Jun.” Nino looked at his friend intently, his eyebrows narrowed. “Don’t tell me that this Sho is your-” He paused, a dangerous glint in his eyes, but before he was able to finish his question, Jun waved him off. The look in his eyes was angry, annoyed, and to Nino’s surprise, also a bit sad.  
  
“Just forget it, okay?”   
  
The answer was just as unacceptable for Nino as the fact that his oldest and best friend had been hurt. How could he forget it?   


_Sakurai Sho_. He would definitely remember that name.  
  
~~~  


  
Nino was bored to death. Seriously, he was about to die. What had he been thinking when he signed up for this class? Just to do some spying on this Sho-idiot. For God’s sake, this was the most boring class he had ever visited.   
  
By now **,** he had learned that Sho was a tutor, giving some classes for first and second term students. Just that his classes were boring as hell.   
  
“I’m falling asleep here.” A voice right next to him interrupted his thoughts. Nino turned to look at the tall, young guy next to him. He had warm brown eyes in a kind face.   
  
Nino snickered slightly. “Want to bail?”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
  
~~~  


  
“How long have you been here?”   
  
Nino had found out that the sweet guy’s name was Aiba Masaki, and he was suffering through the one or other class together with Nino.   
  
“I arrived last week.” Aiba smiled brightly. “Classes are boring, except the ones concerning my main subject. Biology. But I like the dormitory. Except my roommate is a bit strange.”

 

“Mine too **.** ” Nino joked, laughing when he saw Aiba’s confused expression.  
  
“Didn’t you say your roommate is your best friend since you were kids?”  
  
“Yes.” Nino smiled teasingly. “Don't you know what a joke is?”   
  
Aiba blushed slightly at that, rubbing over his head with a cute, clearly embarrassed gesture. “My fault. Sorry.”  
  
“My, my.” Nino chuckled. “Don’t give me such a face. It’s too sweet to look sad.”  
  
“Really-” Aiba sighed slightly, though not able to hide a blush. “You are really something.” He coughed a bit, apparently deciding to change the topic. “Did you join any clubs? We are supposed to choose one after all.”  
  
Nino shrugged helplessly. “Jun is part of the musical club. He said it’s fun there. Maybe I’ll join. Want to come along?”  
  
“All right, let’s do it then.”  
  
  
  
~~~  


 

It was surprisingly easy to get along with Aiba. They both became friends right away. Aiba was friendly and fun and Nino immediately felt protective over him. Not as protective as he felt for Jun, but Aiba was important enough for him to want him happy and always safe.

 

“Only leftovers.” ‘Aiba mused when they were grabbing their food in the canteen. They were late because their last class didn’t end on time. “Rice and vegetables.”

 

“No luck today.” Nino sighed as well. “Well, better than nothing.”

 

They settled down at one of the empty tables with whatever food they were able to grab. “Next time let’s leave earlier.” Nino said.

 

“No way. We can’t do that regularly.” Aiba chuckled. “I’m pretty sure Sakurai-san keeps track on when the students are leaving early on a regular basis. Besides, he is also saving the most important parts and explanations for the last ten minutes. Today **,** I finally understood what my biology professor talks about all the time.”

 

True. To his own displeasure **,** Nino had to agree at that. This Sho-guy’s class was pretty boring, but he did all the explanations they needed for their other classes… and he did that pretty well. There was hardly any question from the students he couldn’t answer. And if it really happened that he didn’t know the answer, he would look it up and talk about it the next week. Thanks to him **,** Nino himself was finally able to follow his math teacher and his annoying integrals in his other class.

 

Actually **,** Nino didn’t want to dive too deep into Sho’s character **.** He didn’t want to learn anything about his personal strengths and weaknesses. Still, he was so freaking curious. “What’s his main subject? He seems to be an all-rounder.” He finally dared to ask. “I mean, it has to be difficult to hold such a class and tutor all these students from different subjects.”

 

“Not sure.” Aiba mused. “Oh-chan, my roommate, said that he is doing his PhD in economics, but science or rather anything containing numbers is his forte in general.”

 

“Hm.” That made sense. The thought of this Sho-guy being such a genius **,** and on top of that even helping him and Aiba with their studies, didn’t sit well with Nino. To his relief though **,** Aiba was changing the subject.

 

“The music club is so fun.” He said. “I didn’t think it would be that cool.”

 

“Yeah, I was surprised too. Sometimes Jun has a weird perception of fun and not boring, so I wasn’t too convinced at first.”

 

“You really know each other well, don’t you?” Aiba asked curiously.

 

Nino grinned. “Since we were babies. Jun is the same age as me, but he went to school one year before I did. That’s why he is already here for his second year.”

 

“He seems to be pretty strict.” Aiba looked at Nino nervously all of a sudden. “I’m the type who slacks off easily. I bet he knows that and doesn’t like that about me.”

 

Nino blinked for a moment before he laughed. “What are you talking about? Jun is just a normal guy. He is my best friend and look at me – I’m the master of slacking off at the moment. He just looks a bit intimidating. Nothing more.”

 

Aiba nodded, apparently feeling a bit relieved.

 

~~~

 

At first, Nino wasn’t too eager to go to a university. He just wanted to be away from home. But now **,** he had to admit that the kinda liked it. The more he understood and learned from his classes, the more interested he got.

 

He would probably never be really obsessed with his studies, but here and there **,** he could feel some ambition, much to his own surprise.

 

He didn’t even skip classes regularly anymore.

 

 

~~~

 

Even though Nino was studying more now, he still enjoyed his life. He liked it if it was exciting and not too boring. Unlike today – today he was bored like crazy. Jun had gone out with a friend.

 

It wasn’t like Nino was asocial or anything like that, but still…he was new here and didn’t know any good places.  
  
Normally **,** he didn’t care. Jun goes out with him most of the time and Nino isn’t a clingy type of person. It was just that today **,** he felt so bored that he didn’t want to stay home, so he went out alone, without Jun. A few drinks wouldn’t do any harm ~~,~~ after all. To his surprise **,** he ran into Aiba at one of the bars, also alone.  
  
Later **,** he couldn't remember how it happened, but the way Aiba had sucked at the cherries of his cocktail, how he had playfully stolen some of the whipped cream on Nino’s, and how he had been laughing and giggling, all charming, warm and sweet, has been totally alluring Nino.   
  
“Damn-” Nino cursed, grabbing Aiba’s arm and pulling him through the corridor. When he paused to open the door to his room, he could feel Aiba’s hands on his waist, his tongue licking over Nino’s neck. For a moment **,** Nino allowed him to do what he wanted to. Then he turned around, wrapping his arms around Aiba’s neck to kiss him heatedly.  
  
With clumsy fingers **,** he opened the door behind them, almost dropping into the room together with Aiba. It took them only a few minutes to get rid of their clothes, Aiba’s fingers and hands all over his body.   
  
Nino smirked slightly, grabbing Aiba’s hips and pushing him onto his bed. For a moment **,** he could feel Aiba’s surprise, his cheeks blushed, the look in his eyes **,** wary. “Are you alright, Aiba-chan?” Nino knew that Aiba wasn’t too experienced to begin with and that his own self-confidence and his random approach made Aiba even more nervous, but also more excited.. “Yes.” Aiba chuckled. He reached out his hands, touching Nino’s cheeks, his fingers gliding over his sensitive skin, making Nino smile into these touches.  


This would be good.  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Aiba yawned tiredly, stretching a bit. “This was great, Nino-chan.” He sounded so laid-back and carefree that Nino was relieved. He had just become good friends with Aiba and he didn’t want to lose him right after because of one heated night they had shared. It was a one-night stand, nothing more.  
  
“Yes, it was great.” He chuckled. “So, when is our club meeting?”  


“Tonight.” Aiba tilted his head in high concentration. “Want to meet one hour earlier?” When Nino nodded, Aiba crawled out of his bed. “I need to go before Matsumoto-kun gets back.”  
  
“Jun?” Nino blinked. “Why? You don’t need to run away from him.”  
  
“He's scary.” Aiba admitted in embarrassment, blushing a bit. “It’s his eyes.”  
  
Nino smiled slightly. “Maybe he is just crushing on you and wondering how to get you into bed. Hence the dark eyes.” He watched Aiba’s expression thoughtfully, seeing how it changed from embarrassed to curious to happy to disbelief.

 

“I don’t think so.” Aiba stuttered. “He is probably way out of my league.”

 

Nonsense, Nino thought, and said it out loud. “Don’t be stupid. If you like him, approach him.”

 

“It’s not that simple” Aiba argued while he put on his shirt.

 

“It is.” Nino said, angling for his trousers and shirt now. This had to be the weirdest after-sex talk he ever had. “Though, had I known that you like Jun out of all people, I wouldn’t have gone to bed with you.”  


A sudden smile graced Aiba’s lips. He was so beautiful. “It was good, Nino-chan. I wanted it too.”

 

“But you want Jun more?” Nino teased, grinning when Aiba blushed slightly. “Want my help to get him?”

  
But Aiba obviously wasn’t listening anymore. He swiftly put his clothes back on and was about to leave the room.

 

Fate is a sarcastic prick, Nino thought, not without a grim expression, when Aiba bumped right into Jun the moment he wanted to leave.   
  
“Hey Aiba-kun.” Jun said in surprise. Only slightly Nino was wondering where he had been the whole night.  
  
Aiba almost jumped when he heard Jun’s voice. His eyes were suddenly wide in shock, his head red in embarrassment. It was so painful to look at that Nino wondered if he should jump to his help. “Hey, Matsumoto-san… I mean, Matsumoto-kun” Aiba finally stuttered. “I’m going now… I’m going immediately. Bye!” With that **,** he rushed away, leaving a totally puzzled Jun behind.   
  
Jun frowned. When he turned towards Nino with questioning eyes, the latter could only shrug helplessly.   


Nino isn’t particularly good at matchmaking, but he knew that telling Jun too many details about Aiba’s feelings wouldn’t be the right way to help both his friends.  
  


~~~  


  
Nino would never admit it, but he did feel a bit tired after his night with Aiba. Still, he didn’t want to talk about it, especially not with Jun. Not since he had seen how Aiba looks at his friend with such shy eyes. Clearly a crush – a rather big one on top of that.

 

So Nino swallowed his complaints and followed Jun into the restaurant they wanted to have lunch at.   
  
There he was.  
  
That Sho-guy.  
  
Before Jun could react or turn awkward, Nino was at his side, putting his arm around his friend’s waist. “Hey Jun-baby,” he teased, tugging Jun along, throwing an angry glance towards Sho. “What do you want to eat today? It’s all on me!”  
  
The puzzled expression on Sho’s face was already worth it, but Jun’s what-the-fuck look was making it even better. “What are you doing?” he whispered.  
  
Nino chuckled, his eyes catching Sho’s, realizing how he was watching them. “Saving your ass, sweetheart.”  
  
Jun blinked before he rolled his eyes. “I will never be able to look into this complicated head of yours.”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Thanks to Jun **,** Nino was immediately part of the music club, getting along with pretty much all of the members. Happily **,** Aiba was around too, which meant even more fun. And he didn’t lie when he told Aiba that he liked it here - the club wasn’t all that bad. They played new and interesting music, not just the classics.  
  
It felt strange for Nino to touch a piano again. In high school **,** he had played a lot, mostly forced to by his parents. He didn’t have any fun with it. Not at all. But now that the pressure was gone, he felt the urge to play again, to feel the keys beneath his fingers, to touch the cold material of the piano itself. It felt good.  
  
“Wow.” Ohno blinked, exchanging a glance with Jun. “You're good.” He was the guy Jun hung out with most of the time when he wasn't with Nino. Aiba’s roommate. Ohno had immediately caught Nino’s attention **,** in an almost innocent way because Ohno was easy and comfortable to be around.   
  
Nino smiled slightly. “Thanks.” When he got up to make place for someone else, he joined Ohno who was leaning against the wall. “Been watching me, huh?”

 

Ohno grinned.” More likely I’ve been listening to you and your music. Don’t get any wrong ideas.”

 

Nino laughed a bit.

 

 

  
~~~  


 

It wasn’t originally planned that he went out together with Ohno that night. Just that the others were busy and it was only them who felt like catching some drinks. So they had a few drinks in a bar close by and visited the practice room of their club later on, just for fun. Then it just happened…

  
Nino pressed Ohno’s slender body against the wall, his lips moving teasingly over his delicious neck. He had spent the last few days trying to set up Jun and Aiba… and to his relief, Aiba had slowly started to gain some confidence. And after Nino had told Jun that Aiba was afraid of him, the latter had done his best to make the tall boy loosen up.   
  
Mission achieved. _Almost_. If it weren’t for that Sho guy…  
  
However, today **,** Nino wanted to have some fun himself. And what was better than having fun with Ohno-kun? “I’m probably drunk enough for that.” Ohno had told him before, in his oh-so-casual manner and Nino had very willingly ignored the fact that Ohno would probably not go to bed with him when he is sober.

  
Still, his body was shivering under Nino’s skilled fingers, skin heating up under his touches. His body was warm and soft and his face was so beautiful. These eyes. He could totally see why some of those freshmen have a crush on him.

  
“I’m going to regret this.” Ohno said all of a sudden, his voice something between amused, annoyed and laidback. Apparently **,** he decided to go with the flow though because there was no complaint heard from him for the rest of the evening.  


  
~~~  


  
“Hm~” Ohno breathed out a few hours later. He turned on his back, smiling slightly. “You are good. You obviously practice too much.” He said and Nino wasn’t sure if it’s a complaint or criticism or a joke.

 

He shrugged it off. “Not really, just sometimes **,** I need some fun." Nino grinned, sitting up to angle for a cigarette in his bag. “Want one?”  
  
“Please **.** ” Ohno agreed.   
  
  
  
~~~  


  
“Wow, you are late.” Jun frowned, putting his book away. “Again **.** ” he added, not able to hide the displeased sound in his voice.  
  
Nino’s eyes darkened. “What’s your problem, Jun?”  
  
“I’m just saying-” Jun tried again, more careful this time, but Nino shook his head.   
  
“Don’t, okay? I’m just having fun.”  
  
“Yes,” Jun mumbled. “And that’s okay. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”  
  
“I won’t **.** ” Nino tried to reassure his friend. “I’m okay. Better be careful yourself **.** ” he added, remembering the last time they had met Sho and how the latter had checked them out. He frowned. Right, Sho-kun. He needed to do something about that guy…  
  
  
~~~  


 

Aiba was smiling dreamily while he was typing a message into his phone, oblivious to the knowing and teasing glances his friends were exchanging.   
  
“What are you doing?” Nino snickered when Aiba had stayed in his own little dream world for around half an hour. They had all met up for dinner, the whole music club, minus Jun who was meeting his professor.   
  
Ohno smiled warmly. “Seems to be something important. Maybe he is thinking about his homework?” he teased.  
  
“Yes.” Nino smirked. “Or about a very handsome person, with black curly hair and strong features. I don’t know about you, but I think this guy’s name rhymes with Pun.”  
  
The others giggled while Aiba blushed deeply.  


~~~  
  


“We have strange friends…” Nino mused when he was alone with Ohno. The others had gone to get some drinks, leaving them behind for a moment.   
  
Ohno smiled. “You have to talk.”  
  
“Hm.” Nino smirked, leaning towards Ohno, his eyes sparkling slightly. “Is there anything you want to tell me?”  
  
Ohno laughed a bit, tousling Nino’s hair. “Forget it. One night was awesome. I wanted it too. But believe me that I’m totally immune to your seduction. Save yourself for someone who is worth the effort.”  
  
Nino smiled. He pretty much knew that their night together was a one-time experience. It’s not that Ohno is so shy or prude, but Ohno is one of Jun’s best friends too. And he probably doesn’t want to have an affair with Jun’s other best friend.

 

It was the same with Jun. Jun would never go to bed with Nino. Out of obvious reasons **,** ~~.~~ Nino felt the same. As good-looking as Jun is, he is still more like a brother for him. This is the reason Jun is his best friend. There is nothing like want or romantic feelings between them.

 

“Well…” Nino joked, remembering that he was still hanging out with Ohno. “If you don’t want to, then at least give me something else.”  
  
“Eh?” Ohno blinked. “What?”  
  
“Some information.” Nino’s eyes grew darker for a moment. “About Sakurai-san.”  


“The tutor of the first and second term students?” Ohno frowned. “Nino…you look like you're planning to kill him. Anything you want to tell me? Are you a secret assassin?” he teased.  
  
Nino had to chuckle at that. “No, silly. Of course not. Just curious.”  
  
  
  
~~~  


  
“Are you Jun’s new boyfriend?”  
  
The question came unexpected. Nino had never expected this Sho guy to be so blunt and straightforward. They had met coincidentally, or at least as coincidentally as possible when Nino pops up everywhere where he could meet Sho.   
  
He found out that Sho frequents a certain bar and decided to give it a try too. Of course **,** he had run into him. Nino is a lucky kid after all.  
  
“Why are you asking?” Nino raised an eyebrow, his deep brown eyes sparkling. “That interested in Jun?”  


“Yes **.** ” Sho answered casually, as if it was the most normal thing to say. The frown on Nino’s forehead grew as he checked out Sho properly. Good-looking guy, really. Lips and chin too small… but strangely **,** they fit his face. He looks good, very good. Just what the hell happened between Sho and Jun? Nino shook his head. No one is allowed to hurt his friends. He would protect Jun, his oldest friend, no matter what.   
  
Hence **,** Nino put a seductive smile on his lips, turning his attention back to Sho. “So? Why are you so interested? You didn’t answer my question.”  
  
Sho stayed silent for a moment, clearly inspecting him, from head to toe. Slowly **,** Nino started to feel slightly uncomfortable by his intense stare, but apparently **,** this Sho-guy doesn’t mean any harm, he even smiled a bit. His eyes aren’t cold or distanced either. A bit doubtful or wary, but Nino could not see any dislike in them.

 

He started to feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time all of a sudden. Comfortable because there is something about Sho that makes him relax and forget about his usual antics, uncomfortable because he wonders what the hell Sho knows about him. He is a tutor after all, he for sure has lots of connections. What if these connections have told him about his encounters with Aiba and Ohno and some other guys? He hadn’t particularly lived the life of a saint here.

 

And from what he has found out from Ohno and some others, Sho has some pretty old-fashioned principles. What would he think of him if he knew?

 

Suddenly **,** Nino felt almost filthy. Nervous. And he couldn’t even tell why.

  
  
  
~~~  


 

He met Sho a few more times. _Coincidentally **,**_ of course. They stumble over each other almost twice a week. Nino was surprised how easy it is to track this guy.  


“You are not planning on doing something stupid, are you?” Ohno asked one day, eyeing him insistently. “You have this certain look in your eyes. The one that just calls _problem_.”

 

“Don’t worry.” Nino made a dismissive gesture with his hand. Ohno’s worries indeed amused him a bit, but at the same time **,** he felt a bit touched too. He is so genuinely nice. “I just like this one bar a lot.”

 

“The fancy one?” Ohno wanted to know. “The one that doesn’t fit your normal taste at all? Nino, who are you kidding here?”

 

“I told you not to worry.” Nino sighed out, waving a bit at the waitress. “Come, let’s eat something before you can interrogate me any further.”

 

For a while **,** Ohno stayed silent, not picking up the topic again. Until- “It’s the bar Sakurai-san visits frequently.” It wasn’t a question, more like a matter of fact. “Nino, just be careful. I don’t know him well because he is not from my faculty, but from what I heard **,** he is not the type to play with. He has some pretty high principles. He looks kinda boring at first glance, but the students here do like him. He has a good reputation amongst them, is pretty smart and known to be fair and helpful when someone needs help with his studies. Don’t forget that even Aiba-chan is going to his class frequently now. You shouldn’t mess around with him.”

 

“I’m not messing around.” Nino said, almost feeling insulted. He didn’t even understand why he felt so strange all of a sudden. He is not messing around, is he?

 

A guy with principles? Helpful? Good reputation?

 

What did he do to Jun then if he has such high principles?

 

~~~

 

  
Nino had thought of Sho as really, really boring. He is a tutor after all and wore polo shirts and sweaters with checked patterns. How cool could such a guy possibly be? Well, Sho isn't overly exciting and cool, but it turns out that he is interesting enough to Nino’s surprise.  
  
“You should try this game.” Nino tried to convince Sho when they were talking about video games after they had met once again in this faithful bar. Nino had finally gathered his courage and invited the other for a drink. “It’s very good.”  
  
“But it looks too old-school for my taste.” Sho mused.  
  
“I know **.** Everyone says that, but I assure you, you won’t regret it.”   
  
Sho laughed at Nino’s persistence. A rare reaction. And to his surprise, Nino felt strangely happy at that, especially when Sho nodded. “All right, I’ll give it a try. Where do I get it from?”

  
“You can have it from me **.** ” Nino offered generously. “I can bring it along next time we meet.”  
  
Sho raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. Nino was surprised at his own approach. It wasn’t planned. He had suggested it almost innocently, out of a serious interest in another meeting. He swallowed nervously. Being friends would be all right, wouldn’t it? There is nothing wrong about that.

 

Sho looked at him for a while, apparently considering his options. Nino could see how he bit his lips, almost nervously – it looked _cute_ , much to Nino’s surprise. Then he suddenly nodded. “Sure, we could meet for some drinks once in a while.”  
  
“Great.” Nino smiled. “First Saturday next month, 9 PM? After my exams are over.”

 

“Saturday in one month it is.”  
  
Nino stretched tiredly when he walked out of the bar and back through the night to his dormitory. He was in an unusually good mood as he jumped upstairs until he reached his and Jun’s door. It was only when he closed the door and eyed Jun’s sleeping figure on the bed, that it hit him. He has a date with Sakurai Sho.  
  
Jun’s ex-lover. The guy he was supposed to hate!  
  
  
~~~  


Nino didn’t have much time to ponder about this weird development **,** though his conscience was giving him headaches and sleepless nights **.** There are exams this week. Also **,** Jun was studying most of the time, none of them going out all of a sudden. Though, when he is honest, Jun has stopped going on pointless dates and one-night-stands several weeks ago. He was pretty sure that the reason was a tall, nice guy, with a smile that made the sun rise even on a rainy day.

 

Here and there **,** Aiba or Ohno would drop by. Aiba comes to study together with Nino since they have similar classes **.** Though Nino has the feeling he was rather there to catch a secret glimpse on Jun and grace him with some of his sunrays, as Nino liked to call Aiba’s secret admiring glances **.** And Ohno comes to study with Jun, without any secret glances towards any of them.

 

 

~~~

 

 

It was after most of his exams were over that Nino felt so exhausted that he went for a drastic decision.

 

“Sport clothes?” Jun stared at him in utter surprise. He was still studying for his last exams, but apparently **,** Nino’s plans caught his interest. “You are seriously going to do some sport!?” he repeated, so much disbelief in his words that Nino might have felt insulted if it wasn’t Jun.

 

“Yes. I need to relax a bit.” Nino sighed. “I feel tired.”

 

“You know, I’m almost impressed that you took your studies so seriously.” Jun admitted openly. Nino had to smile at that. He had always liked Jun’s honesty and the fact that he never hides his opinion from him.

 

“Well, I need to work hard to get good grades.” Nino explained honestly. “I decided that I couldn’t only have fun here, but need to work too.”

 

Jun nodded a bit. Nino was pretty sure that he has a similar approach to his studies and his life here. But still, there is something in Jun’s eyes that made Nino wonder a bit. He was looking at him so piercingly. “What is it, Jun?” he asked. “Tell me. You are looking at me like I’m the 8th world wonder.”

 

“How come you are not having any dubious interactions with others anymore?” Jun wanted to know. “Even without Masaki and Ohno-kun, there are plenty of guys who are interested in you. You have a certain alluring aura to you. And normally **,** you don’t go for sportive activities to relax or relieve some tension.”

 

Nino stared at Jun for a while before a very rare blush crawled over his cheeks. Fuck it. Damn Jun and his oh-so-awake senses. How did he even know about Aiba and Ohno? Well, most likely Aiba was too honest to keep it as a secret and Ohno didn’t care enough not to tell Jun about it. “Mad at me?” he wanted to know.

 

“No, not really.” Jun grinned. “Though I wished you hadn’t touched Masaki.”

 

“Don’t be afraid.” Nino smiled genuinely. “I won’t lay hands on him ever again.” That was the full-hearted truth. Next to his parents, Jun is the most important person in his life and he would never deliberately do something to hurt him.

 

“So? Why sport?” Jun insisted to know.

 

Nino shrugged helplessly. To his own surprise **,** he didn’t know the answer to that himself. Why sport? Why not searching a random guy to have some fun with? He hasn’t had any sex for three weeks.

 

It’s just… he didn’t feel like it. Suddenly **,** no one seems to attract him anymore.

 

Since Jun was still waiting for an answer, he went for the truth. “I just don’t feel like it right now. There is no one around that really interests me.”

 

“Ah.” Juno nodded a bit, smiling warmly all of a sudden. Like he has seen something in Nino’s eyes that he liked. Saw something that Nino himself wasn’t able to see himself.

 

~~~

 

Nino was jogging the tenth round around the lake at the backyard of their university. He was alone at first, no one around. The more he was surprised when a well-known person suddenly joined him.

 

“I didn’t know you were into sports.” Sho said when he caught up with Nino.

 

Nino stared at him in surprise. Not because Sho was jogging – he was pretty sure that Sho is the sportive guy to begin with – but because he met him so unexpectedly. “To be honest, I’m not really into sports.” he explained. “But after all this studying **,** I felt like relieving some stress.”

 

“Hm” Sho answered and Nino wasn’t quite sure if it was a good sign or not. Heck, he didn’t even know which sign he was expecting. And why he was even expecting one. What was his problem?

 

His thoughts would have probably become even more complicated ~~,~~ if he hadn’t suddenly felt a stinging pain. Right below his right knee. Or-

 

“Damn it.” Nino cursed when he felt how his legs were suddenly losing their strength. He was losing his balance like his legs weren’t there. Swapped away **,** collapsing like a house of cards.

 

Sho was at his side immediately, kneeling down next to him. “Nino-kun, are you alright? What happened!?” he helped Nino up a bit and towards one of the benches.

 

“It’s my knee. It has always been a bit weak” Nino pressed out between gritted teeth. “Overdid it today.”

 

“Wait here!” Sho ordered. “I’ll be back in a minute.” With that **,** he hurried towards the dormitory, much to Nino’s surprise. Was he going to get help? Whatever, it’s not like he cared. Or needed help.

 

Still Sho held his promise – almost, because it didn’t take him one minute but ten to be back. He had a bandage in his hand and some oil. Nino was honestly surprised. “What is that?”

 

“I’ve had some similar issues last year.” Sho explained with a reassuring smile while he helped Nino push the right leg of his trousers up. He has skilled fingers. Even though the crème was cold, Nino felt all warm and relaxed all of a sudden. He leaned back and closed his eyes, slowly feeling how the pain was subsiding. “You need to understand your body better.” Sho explained calmly with an unusual soft voice.

 

When Sho had put the bandage around his knee, Nino opened his eyes again. “Thank you, Sakurai-san. Thank you.”

 

“Sho-kun.” Sho said to his surprise. “I have a name, you know.”

 

“Is that really okay?” Nino wanted to know, slipping to the side a bit so that Sho could sit down next to him.

 

“Of course.” Sho chuckled. It felt a bit awkward, but strangely good at the same time. “Jun’s friends are mine.”

 

It was only when he said the last words that Nino felt all guilty again. He didn’t even understand why.

 

 

~~~

 

 

“What is going on with you?” Aiba complained.

 

His words brought Nino back to reality. He has been thinking about his encounter with Sho, remembering his nice gestures, how he cared for his knee, his smile. They were still in his mind. All the time. “Sorry.” He mumbled. “I’m not myself recently.”

 

“Why?” Aiba wanted to know, his eyes shining curiously. “Jun-kun already said something similar. But he thinks it’s okay.”

 

“What exactly did he say?” Nino asked, hoping to get some information to understand his own actions more. Jun is a guy with good senses after all, but he didn’t dare to ask him directly in that case.

 

“He thinks there is someone you like.” Aiba explained casually before he chuckled. “But he isn’t all that certain himself.”

 

“Hm.” Nino said. He didn’t trust his own feelings and his confused mind enough to react properly or to say the right words. Better stay quiet and change the topic. “Talking about Jun. Did you already make some progress? Going out with each other?”

 

By the slight blush on Aiba’s cheeks and the way his eyes were shining, he was sure they were having something going.

 

All of a sudden **,** Nino forgot about Sho and felt happy for Jun. Aiba is a good guy. Beautiful through and through.

 

 

~~~

 

 

Nino told himself over and over again that it isn’t a date. The closer this fateful Saturday was approaching **,** the more he tried to convince himself. Who knows? Maybe Sho has already forgotten about it!?

 

Most likely he has. And Nino is getting worked up over nothing. _Ridiculous_.

 

Still, he changed into a pair of black trousers and a simple but good-looking white shirt. Stylish, but without too much effort. Or the black shirt? Gave him a rather mysterious aura. When he checked himself in the mirror, he sighed deeply.

 

Screw it. What is he doing here? Getting all nervous like it is a serious date. Like it is _important_. Choosing his clothes with intent. Did he seriously lose his mind?

 

 

 

When he was heading for the bar where he wants to meet Sho, he almost hoped that the latter wouldn’t be there, that he could finally consider this matter as closed and move back to his old life. Only slightly he wondered if he really wanted it back – his old life – or if his new life isn’t more interesting and exciting.

 

When he opened the door and entered the bar, Sho was already there.

So much about his old life.

 

 

~~~

 

  
Sho laughed whole-heartedly, his eyes sparkling. A few drinks with Nino had loosened him up and apparently **,** he was finally able to enjoy the evening completely. Nino had – of course – forgotten the game he had promised to bring along at home. He would give it to Sho the next time. _The next time_. It sounded so good. Especially after a few drinks.

  
“God,” Nino breathed out, his head dropping against Sho’s shoulder. “I feel sick.”  
  
“You drank too much whisky-sour **.** ” Sho chuckled.  
  
“Could you not say that word!?”

 

“What word?”  
  
“Whisky-sour,” Nino whined. “It makes me feel even sicker.”  
  
“All right, all right **.** ” Sho smiled, grabbing Nino’s arm and pulling him up. “I see **.** We should probably leave before you faint or throw up.” He grinned while he tugged Nino outside much to Nino’s surprise, ignoring his protests. Not only was he ignoring his complaints, he was also making jokes and obviously enjoying this moment of light-hearted fun.  
  
Once they were outside, they both paused, the cold air of the night hitting their faces, rousing their senses a bit. For a moment **,** Nino stayed quiet, looking up at the sky. It was unusual to see stars in Tokyo, but he could see ten of them tonight. It was an unusually beautiful night. Later **,** Nino would blame it on this strange atmosphere and on the fact that he had drunk too much, but he couldn’t hold back. He grabbed Sho’s waist from behind, turned him around and pressed him against the wall, before kissing him heatedly.  
  
Sho gasped in surprise, only for a moment though, before he kissed Nino back, with all he had – at least that’s how Nino’s clouded mind felt. Their fingers were touching and stroking each other’s hair, softly first, before Sho tugged and pulled at it. He wrapped some strands of Nino’s hair over his fingers and pulled Nino away like that.  
  
Nino squealed for a moment at the surprising pain, but before he could complain **,** Sho had already let go of his hair and was pushing him against the wall. “Impatient brat **.** ” he whispered against Nino’s ear, his voice husky and almost hoarse, sending a shiver over Nino’s spine.  
  
Sho’s fingers were stroking Nino’s formerly abused hair softly now, his fingers curling some strands of it, before they let go again, just to grab his neck and pull him into a rough kiss.  


 

~~~  
  
  
Once they reached Sho’s room, they immediately dropped into his bed. As a tutor, he has a single room. How useful.

 

Nino didn’t know what was happening to him, but his head felt dizzy and his heart hammered against his chest madly whenever Sho touched him. He didn’t even try to regain control, he simply clung to Sho, hands around his neck, fingers brushing through Sho’s hair.   
  
He could feel the other’s breath against his skin, leaving hot and burning patterns all over his body. Nino isn’t sure if it has ever been this intense with anyone else. Sho was gentle and rough at the same time and it felt so freaking good. Nino had quite some experiences, most of them loose connections with guys he had met once and felt attracted to, but he had never slept with someone and felt that way. Felt so happy.  
  
For a moment he was afraid that he was going crazy. It felt like he was about to faint, too overwhelmed by what was going on.   


 

 

Later on **,** they were lying next to each other quietly for a while. It was a comfortable silence though. Sho’s breath was going steady now. Nino had to smile. He rubbed closer to Sho, his fingers touching Sho’s cheek softly, before he placed a soft kiss on it.  
  
Just like that they fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
The next morning **,** Nino felt tired, but not in a bad way. More like a very content tiredness. He opened his eyes, turning around just enough to see that Sho wasn’t lying next to him. He blinked in confusion, crawling out of the bed. While he was still looking around, some clothes were suddenly thrown towards him. More out of a reflex than real intention **,** he caught them, baffled. When he finally saw Sho **,** his heart jumped, until he looked into the other’s eyes. “What-”  
  
“I can’t believe it.” Sho breathed out, sounding almost desperate and disgusted. Disgusted at himself and Nino. “That I did that.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Nino asked carefully, not sure if he was getting anything right here.  
  
“We just had sex!” Sho answered, his voice shaking in fury.   
  
“And?” Nino asked, sounding totally oblivious.  
  
“So it is true?” Sho huffed, a sort of anger in his voice that Nino couldn’t quite put a finger on. “That you sleep with these guys even though you're with Jun?”  
  
“What-” Nino was too taken aback to know how to react to that. Jun? What? What the hell was he talking about? And how did Sho know about his one-night-stands with Aiba and Ohno? “Did you-” He took a deep breath, his voice shaking slightly. “-just use me? Test me? To see if I’m good enough for your Jun?”

 

“I was checking on you, yes **.** ” Sho glared, his voice sounding cold, his eyes so dark that Nino flinched a bit. “It wasn’t part of my plan to sleep with you though. Like I normally would… with someone like you. Obviously you're right, you're not good enough to be with Jun. So, could you leave my room now?”  


  
~~~

 

  
Nino was shaking when he left Sho’s room, too confused and too hurt to even understand what was going on.   
  
But with that night and the next morning **,** he had painfully realized several things: that Sho is immensely beautiful, that he is cool and smart – and surprisingly interesting, that he had just had the best sex of his life, that Sho is probably the biggest (but also coolest) jerk here in the campus, and that he has fallen madly for him.  


_You shouldn’t mess around with him._

 

_High principles._

  
Out of them all… he has fallen for this guy. Who is also Jun’s ex. For a moment **,** Nino’s eyes widened. Hell, how was he going to tell Jun!?

 

If this is love, he doesn’t want it.   
  
  
~~~  


  
Aiba poked Nino’s cheek a bit, looking at his friend in worry. “Are you alright?”  
  
Nino winced, looking at Aiba in surprise. “Aiba-chan? What?”  
  
“We're having a rehearsal here.”  
  
Nino blinked in confusion, then his eyes widened. “Sorry guys.” He bowed a bit. “I’m not feeling well.”  
  
“Do you want to take a break?” Ohno asked in concern. “Seriously Kazu-chan, you look horrible. Just go and lie down a bit okay?”  
  
Jun nodded his head. “Yes, he's right **.** You should rest.” Nino could see how he frowned slightly, his eyes looking at his insistently **,** like he wants to read something in them. Nino decided to flee the room.  


 

~~~  


  
Nino sighed when he dropped down on his bed, curling up there and looking at the wall gloomily. He couldn’t put a finger on his feelings, he couldn’t explain them, but he felt like a complete mess… and he felt hurt. It just hurt so much.  
  
“I think I’m sick **.** ” he mumbled when he heard how the door opened up and Jun came into the room.   
  
“No you are not.” Jun sat down next to his friend, lifting his legs up a bit and placing them over Nino’s so that he has enough place next to him. He touched the other’s hair softly. “What happened?” he asked gently, his soft voice a contrast to the deep frown on his forehead. “Something happened. I know you well enough to be able to tell that.”  
  
Nino didn’t answer, still staring at the wall. Nervousness was filling him now that Jun is here with him, being so nice though he doesn’t deserve it at all. “I did something not so good.” he admitted quietly.   
  
“What did you do?” Jun asked carefully, patting Nino’s waist a bit. “Tell me, Kazu. It’s me, you know? Good old Jun, who you built sandcastles with when you were three years old.”  
  
Nino sighed, sitting up to face Jun. He isn’t the type to run away from a problem and he needed to tell Jun. “I had sex… it wasn’t planned… I originally just wanted to check him out because he hurt you… and I wanted to, well, get back to him for that. But suddenly we landed in bed together. He was more interesting than expected and I suddenly got involved… in whatever it is.”  
  
Jun stared at Nino in surprise, obviously not even understanding one word from Nino’s story. “Who did hurt me?” he finally picked up the part Nino dreaded the most.  
  
“Your ex-boyfriend **.** ” Nino answered warily. “I’m so sorry Jun. I didn’t plan to sleep with him. I was drunk and he was so pretty, and alluring, and interesting. It was like falling down somewhere, like bungee jumping. I’m so sorry. Please, please forgive me. Please, I beg you!”  
  
Jun blinked in obvious confusion, tilting his head a bit **,** like he couldn’t even remember. “Which ex-boyfriend are you talking about?”  


What the hell was going on here?  


“Sakurai Sho-san **.** ” Nino answered honestly, rubbing over his head tiredly. He frowned a bit when a sudden pain overwhelmed him. First he thought that Jun had hit him, but then he realized that it didn’t come from Jun, the pain came from inside him. He cringed in pain, gritting his teeth to not cry at that feeling.  
  
“KAZU!” Jun jumped up in shock, tugging at his friend’s arm. “What? What’s happening?”  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
“I can’t believe you had a panic attack.” Ohno snorted a bit. “Jun almost had a nervous breakdown because of that.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” Nino sighed a bit, feeling too tired to tease Ohno back or to say something biting. He had just woken up and threw up for almost two hours. “It just overwhelmed me.”  
  
“Seriously, Kazu.” Ohno was earnest all of a sudden. “You need to get rid of this emotional baggage. It’s not like you to crumble under problems. So, since we're alone, tell me what happened. Every detail. I want to know it now and I won’t accept any excuses. You will tell me. After all **,** I’m for sure not involved.”  
  
“But Jun-”  
  
“Jun is not here. I sent him to get some coffee. He was way too worried to stay calm.”   
  
Nino looked at Ohno warily, not sure what he should do now. But there is something about Ohno which makes him crumble immediately. Only Ohno could do that to him, to make him talk without forcing him to or without convincing him for hours. And so he did. He told him everything that happened during the last few weeks, starting with the day he arrived and witnessed the strange meeting between Sho and Jun in the library up until the day Sho dumped him and he had an emotional breakdown.  
  
Ohno listened patiently, his thoughts obviously circling around what Nino had told him, then he smiled slightly. “So you fell in love?”  
  
“Weren’t you listening?” Nino asked in frustration.  
  
“Oh, I was listening, very well.” Ohno smiled warmly. “You like Sakurai-san, even though he broke your heart and though he is Jun’s ex-boyfriend. It just makes me wonder why Jun never talked about him or why I never met those two together. I mean, he did have the one or other one-night stand, until he met Aiba-kun. But a serious relationship with Sakurai-san? Are you sure that they were together, Kazu?”  
  
“Yes.” Nino nodded his head. “Sho-kun is still feeling so protective over him. It seemed to be a really deep relationship. He was so mad. I can’t even understand myself. How could I do that to Jun? If this whole mess means love, then, thank you, I pass!”  
  
Ohno blinked, tilting his head. Nino wasn’t quite so sure what he was thinking. Hopefully he wouldn’t tell Jun about it, but before he could make him promise, Ohno had already taken his hand into his. His reassuring words were dripping down on Nino, telling him that everyone still loves him, until he finally fell asleep.  
  
  
~~~  


Nino was still supposed to take it calmly and not stress himself. Clear order from the doctor. And from Jun, who was a lot more dangerous and stricter than any doctor could be. So Nino decided to listen once in his life and was lying on the sofa in his and Jun’s room. The sun was shining outside and he had his eyes closed. He just didn’t feel like seeing anything or anyone right now.

 

When he heard the door to their room opening, he was pretty sure that it was Jun. Or maybe Aiba or Ohno.

 

That was until he heard a very specific and well-known voice.

  
“Jun’s my cousin.”  
  
Nino jumped in shock when he heard Sho’s voice next to him, his stomach cringing in sudden pain. He was almost afraid that he might throw up again. Then the words the other had said finally sunk in. “What?”  
  
Sho sighed. “Care for a tea? My treat. And don’t worry, it’s not far away. I’m just going to take you to the dormitory’s cafeteria.”  
  


~~~  
  
Awkward silence. The kind of silence Nino hated the most **,** awkward, nerve-wracking, annoying. “Cousins?” he finally broke the silence, shifting his cup of tea in his hands and still trying to grasp what Sho had said to him earlier.  
  
Sho bit his lip before he let out a sigh. “Yes. Jun is my cousin. I'm very protective of him, though he hates it. He is like a brother for me. We had a fight because of that right before you arrived here… I guess that’s the reason why he didn’t introduce me to you. You know, we grew up very close and Jun spent a lot of time with my family during holidays. I guess you know that, right?”  
  
Nino nodded his head warily, remembering how Jun had always gone away for holidays for several weeks. His relatives had been rather wealthy and often invited him to travel with them. Now that he remembered this, he could even recall that he had also met Sho several times, when he had been visiting Jun’s family. A very awkward and shy Sho. So completely different to the Sho now. And Jun has always referred to him as _my cousin_ not as _Sho_. Nino sighed deeply. “That’s the reason you looked kinda familiar.”  
  
Sho looked down at his fingers nervously. “I thought you were messing around with Jun.” he admitted quietly, sounding embarrassed all of a sudden. “I heard from my friends that you were going out quite a lot and I was worried about Jun. I told you that I feel quite protective over him.”  
  
“But-” Nino shook his head. “I wasn’t with Jun. Never. He's been my best friend since we were kids.” He paused, trying to recollect all the things that had happened during the last few weeks. Then he sighed slightly. “Oh, shit. The day when you saw us in the restaurant and I was flirting with Jun-”  
  
“Yes.”

 

For a moment **,** Nino was speechless at his own stupidity. So, the only reason Sho was so mad and hurt him like that, was because he thought he was originally dating Jun and betraying him with other guys? And it was all his fault for pretending to be Jun’s boyfriend! Screw his own lies! “I was just acting. I thought you were his ex-boyfriend and hurt him and I wanted to get back at you for it. That’s why I pretended to be his new and better boyfriend.” He explained. “Oh man, I can’t even believe it. This is too many misunderstandings. Do you even believe me, Sho-kun?”  
  
“Of course I do. Besides that **,** I already know the truth **.** ” Sho answered quietly.  
  
Nino looked at Sho in surprise. “Eh? How?”

  
“Jun told me **.** ” Sho explained warily. “Apparently **,** he got to know from Ohno-kun and came straight to my place. He is pretty straightforward, well you know that for sure, and can get quite angry occasionally – especially when it’s me. He blamed me for everything, of course, and yelled at me for hurting you and for messing with your feelings. I think he spent almost an hour telling me how stupid and how much of a jerk I am.” He chuckled a bit. “He set a new record with that.”  
  
“Wait-” Nino blushed slightly. Ohno told Jun? And it was Jun who solved this whole misunderstanding? How freaking embarrassing! And messing with his feelings? So Sho did know everything!? Absolutely everything! _Great, thanks for keeping my secret, Satoshi!_ “You know-“ Nino began carefully, too exhausted for any games or lies. “I guess I do have feelings for you, but I can understand if it was only a once in a lifetime for you. It would just be nice, if you, well, could-” he paused, searching for the right words. “- respect my feelings and not throw them away. I mean it. Honestly.”

  
There was a pause in which Sho looked at him for a while **,** through those deep and pretty eyes of his, the ones Nino could get lost in so easily. How the hell was he supposed to get over this guy now?

 

“I’m sorry for what I said last week. After we had sex.” Sho finally said. “That was a very, very low blow and I don’t even know how to apologize for it. I was mad, mostly at myself, and let all my wrath out on you **,** a weak point of my character by the way **.** Jun is right. I hope you can forgive me for that.” he admitted much to Nino’s surprise. “I wanted to check you out of course… well, you know my reasons by now. But I didn’t intend to play with your feelings. I didn’t want to use you in any way. It’s true that I checked on you and got some information from other students.” He smiled. “Just like you did. To be honest **,** I just…I couldn’t help it. You were fun to be with and I had a good time. The whisky, the atmosphere added to it. On top of that **,** you are pretty good-looking and not a bad guy. I was surprised by how smart you actually are and – well – I did feel attracted to you. That’s why I went with the flow when you kissed me.” He paused, before he added. “And just so you know: I don’t do one-night-stands.”  
  
Nino stayed silent for a moment, still too shocked to think properly. He needed to sort his thoughts. Too many revealing information at once. So first of all, this here was all a misunderstanding. They both had been totally stupid and misinterpreted a totally simple situation? And they could have avoided all this shit?

 

_I don’t do one-night-stands._ What the hell was that supposed to mean now!? Who could even read such words properly?

 

“You and Jun have some similarities.” He complained.

 

Sho smiled slightly. “Better don’t tell Jun that at the moment, maybe in two weeks when I have managed to settle our fight. That’s normally the time it takes. Just a friendly advice from my side.”

 

Nino smiled. It was not like him to ponder over so many things. When he thought about how much he has changed during the last weeks, he laughed a bit, the gloomy thoughts finally dissipating a bit. “Sho-kun-“ he paused, eyeing Sho insistently. “Do you, in any way, like me or am I just wasting my effort right now?”

 

“I told you.” Sho said calmly and leaned back a bit. There it was again **,** this inscrutable expression. So annoying, but at the same time so alluring. “I don’t do one-night-stands. Never.”

 

Okay. Never. So did that mean- How should he know what it meant!? Nino brushed through is hair, chuckling slightly. Out of desperation or relief, he didn’t know. “You really were a jerk, you know that? Well, I guess I would have done the same thing when I believe someone would hurt a person close to me. Damn, what should I say, I did something very similar – after all I wanted to use you too. So I guess I’m not that much better.” He smiled, looking at Sho directly now. “Still, you are a prick sometimes!”  
  
“Nothing new. You're not the first to tell me that **.** ” Sho answered dryly. “So anything else to say? Or is that your only complaint?”  
  
Nino grinned at that, leaning back. Sho was able to catch up, definitely. He could like that. “You said you did feel attracted towards me. What about now?”

 

“Hm-“ Sho tilted his head a bit, a wary smile on his lips. “You still owe me that stupid game of yours.” He suggested much to Nino’s delight.

 

His heart jumped in happiness. It felt like it was too early for that. He should probably talk to Jun before (and bear with his complaints about why he wanted to date that guy) or Ohno (who would probably not say much). He should try to heal his mind and heart a bit. But unfortunately **,** his heart just didn’t listen to him.

 

“That is, if you still want me of course.” Sho continued, like he didn’t know how much Nino actually still wanted him. It’s like his feelings were growing with every day. “There is just one condition-”

 

“What is it?” Nino asked curiously.

 

“I don’t like to share.” Sho said firmly, a sudden amused glint in his eyes. “If you touch any other guys, I’m going to kick your pretty butt.”

 

Nino laughed. Full-heartedly. For the first time in weeks **,** he felt all free again.

 

Goodbye old life.


End file.
